Ecchomo
by Liebheart
Summary: Haise acostumbraba-desde que tiene memoria- pensar que Touka, tenía esa esencia de estrella fugaz, con sus cabellos algo revueltos y de mirada cristalina. El fuego que ella irradiaba, lograba atraer hasta la más oscura criatura, resultando ser muy curioso para el alma descuartizada del investigador ghoul. (Semi lemon oculto o ¿no tanto?)


**ECCHOMO.**

Tokyo Ghoul / Oneshot

By Lin.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a **Sui Ishida** , sino ya habría pasado esta situación tantas veces que lo confundiríamos con un vil Doujin y odiaríamos mucho la serie(?

* * *

.

.

La melodía invisible, los había envuelto a ambos, quienes no cesaban sus acciones.

Haise quien, por poco tropieza con aquel diván, logrando llevar consigo a una perdida Touka y caer sobre el suelo, ignorando la rudeza con la que se desenvolvía. Las manos masculinas recorrían con vehemencia, desesperación y descaro el cuerpo tibio de la intrusa. Intrusa, sí, ya que ella no pertenecía a ese departamento plantado entre las calles que nunca debía recordar.

Porque era incesante, era irritante, era preocupante, la manera en la que estos seres se expresaban, con esas formas tan poco coloquiales, pero compuesta de mensajes ultra secretos dictados por sus respiraciones precipitadas que se forzaban ante la revancha de un nuevo beso.

Resultaba contagioso, Haise acostumbraba-desde que tiene memoria- pensar que Touka, tenía esa esencia de estrella fugaz, con sus cabellos algo revueltos y de mirada cristalina. El fuego que ella irradiaba, lograba atraer hasta la más oscura criatura, resultando ser muy curioso para el alma descuartizada del investigador ghoul.

El roce se había intensificado y con los labios hinchados de tanto amar, susurró promesas que jamás cumpliría, no porque en verdad no fuera una persona que cumpliera con sus dichos, más ella era consiente de una verdad que ni el mismo Haise era conocedor.

Sucedía que él era un mentiroso. Alguien que la tomaba de mil maneras, logrando que su corazón, su respiración, sus pensamientos, su cuerpo y hasta su misma alma, se convulsionara, agonizara, moría, para finalmente resucitar con un brillo nuevo, uno que de pocos destellos lograba apresar toda su esencia y conciencia, llevándola –obligada o no – por un laberinto de paredes florales -rosas frescas- y suelo de espinas, llegando a desgarrar la carne de la planta de sus pies desnudos.

Porque cada vez que ella le besaba en la boca, le entregaba –un poco más- su orgullo y rebeldía que vestía de blanco –rendición- para hincar sus rodillas al suelo y rogar por un poco más de amor.

Ella nunca se había sentido amada. Ella solo quería un poco más de ese sabor a libertad mezclado con sangre humana y granos tostados.

Pero Haise no podía amarla. Haise era libre y cruel, llevando una venda en los ojos por decisión propia.

De todos modos, eso –amor, sentimiento- no impedía que él disfrutara de la sustancia pura –sincera- que ella podía brindarle cada vez que probaba de la miel prohibida, mientras las respiraciones de los insectos le advirtieran que solo faltaba un poco más para eclipsar su cuerpo, su mente y alma, todo y a la vez nada.

Ella era como la arena que se escapaba por entre sus dedos-se ocultaba, le rehuía la mirada-, ella era la gota dulce en un mar salado-cada vez que desesperaba, era a ella a quien acudía-, ella era una canción jamás cantada- la que componían ambos al sentirse sin restricciones-.

Sus besos solían ser de esos que saben a caramelo caliente-quema-, tan dulces como el dulce jamás inventado, aun así él prefería ese sabor agrio y pagano que tanto lo enloquecía. El campo de visión se reducía a ella y esa piel perlada, la boca seca –por no permitir la humectación ante la búsqueda constante de oxigeno-. Su vestido claro estaba desarreglado, ya que la falda había sido levantada con anterioridad, él al igual que ella mantenía sus prendas- más su corbata había quedado en algún rincón de esa espaciosa habitación y los botones de su camisa fueron reprendidos de su labor-, existía una abertura en su pantalón- negro a rallas- que hábilmente, ansiosamente, había sido abierta para concretar lo que ambos buscaban.

Sonrió de lado, lo estaba logrando, rozaba con la punta de sus dedos el cielo, más su uñas se clavaban en la piel expuesta de ella, arañando la perfección de un sueño complaciente. El calor de sus ojos se había instalado en los opacados de ella y él por fin se esparció, arrojando mil mariposas por su vientre, siendo una bestia profanando cada rincón purificador.

Comparándose con una sombra, negra, corrupta, maligna, morbosa; se introducía en un océano blanco, cálido, agradable, caliente hasta excitarlo al punto de que el jadeo ronco se atorara en su garganta al morder –delicadamente; bruscamente- la piel expuesta del cuello níveo.

Tomó con fuerza –estrepitosa- la cadera femenina, para despegar y aterrizar a velocidad considerable, implementando algo de estulticia, extirpando sonidos indescifrables, gratificantes, mientras su nombre quería ser completado con dificultad, sin llegar siquiera a la primera silaba. Porque él sabía que eso es lo que ella quería decir ¿verdad?, su nombre: Haise. Más eso nunca sucedía. Ella le había negado el derecho a escucharlo de sus labios rosados y envenenados.

El mercurio de sus ojos, insistió, presionó sin moderación y en una exhalación de aire reservado rogó porque le diera el privilegio de sentirse poderoso, inmenso, acaparador, gobernador, autor, manipulador, dueño.

Entonces no se vio tan distinto a esos gusanos caníbales, parásitos –causticidad- que solía ver en un pasado –su pasado- y eso realmente le había tocado alguna fibra en su desfigurado corazón. ¿Qué había hecho?

La vio sobre el suelo de parquet que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de la superficie, mientras el cuerpo febril aún se mantenía en el suelo. — _No soy lo que piensas_ — Expresó haciendo uso de la mímica que el brillo de sus ojos le permitía comunicar al centrarse en los de ella, gemas color cielo, posos exigentes que a menudo le dejaban una valiosa duda como recompensa. Ella no dijo palabra alguna, solo se limitó a calmar su agitada respiración-esa canción ya se la sabía de memoria-. Escuchó el ruido del cierre del pantalón, deslizarse con rapidez, de ese modo todo continuó, ahora con un Haise sentado en una silla-caoba y almizcle, recuerdos punzantes-, con la mirada perdida en algún pasaje imaginario recreado por su mente.

Ella procuró que él no lo notara, pero una lágrima –invisible- se había resbalado por su tibia piel. No lo quiso, jamás lo había querido, claro que no, solo que lo amaba tanto, tanto que ella ya no era capaz de distinguir el camino correcto. Se abrochó cada botón con parsimonia, como retrasando la despedida, en sumo silencio. Él la siguió con la mirada, ella no merecía aquello.

Y aunque sus ropas la protegieran del frió, no lograban protegerla de esa gélida mirada y de sus palabras tan carentes de esencia Ken que tanto había extrañado. Porque cada vez que ella acudía a él, terminaba de esa manera, cada uno vistiéndose con los ropajes del engaño, enmudecidos y sin siquiera mediar palabra alguna, ella se marchaba dejándolo a él con una gota a punto de salirse del lagrimal. Él también estaba roto, como ese florero que hace tiempo atrás había tirado sin intención alguna, en una antigua cafetería, nido de recuerdos enterrados.

Tan roto que no lograba comprender que sucedía en su mente, la cual era dividida y confundida. En un sueño eterno, la búsqueda de la verdadera felicidad se disolvía en el viento de verano, el problema residía en el frío que lo envolvía-estación eterna-, al cual la arrastraba- a ella- queriéndolo o no. Llegando a la conclusión de que no le importaría amarla hasta que ambos se rompieran del todo, porque aunque ella sonriera igual que él- ambos sangraban- algo sobresalía, una contra imagen, algo oculto, como imitando a los actores en sus dramas épicos.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, se había vuelto más negro con el tiempo y en ese lapso de tiempo se preguntó por qué sucedía. Ella lo encaró con sus manos distendidas, pendiendo de esos brazos recubiertos por aquellas mangas negras de su chaqueta, él no tenía el valor para hacer lo mismo. — **¿Volverás?** — preguntó con la voz difuminada, con el corazón resquebrajándose. Carecía del valor para mirarla, para demostrarle que tan perdido se encontraba, por lo que solo observaba esas manos que de pronto se tensaron, casi y formando un puño. Los ojos azules se cerraron y la sonrisa reapareció-muerta-. Y aunque lo próximo que escuchó fue el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, sabía que ella volvería porque al igual que él, estaba rota y solo quería un poquito de libertad, aun así fuera por un corto y tirano momento.

.

.

.

* * *

Hay una situación un tanto escondida, pero que se sobre entiende, es por ello que le subiré el rating para los kanekis gays que lean y se horroricen por un lemon que no esta ? **lallalalla**

Bueno cuánta tensión sexual puede haber entre Haise y Touka para que suceda esto, el muy maldito ya ni va a la cafetería lo odio mucho pero lo amo mucho más por hacerse el loquito y jugar a ser Ghoul con **UTA** , osea...Uta **_Fuckthismoment!_** no puedo describir mi emosión al verlo de rebelde ignorando a sus superiores :'D ese es mi **_Kaneki badass!_**

 **well** quería leer a un Haise necesitado y a una Touka proveedora de amor(?, así que quedó esto :D Tal vez quedo medio OC y AU, pero Touka no se muestra mucho ahora T_T y la necesito para que tenga los hijos de Kaneki (?!

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
